


the Lion and the Halla

by Dhamphiric_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Cullen is a tiny bit posessive in this, F/M, Fluff, Porn with some plot, Smut, not good at smut tags sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhamphiric_Dragon/pseuds/Dhamphiric_Dragon
Summary: The lion watched the Halla enter the den of wolves and only wished to claim the delicate creature as his own
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	the Lion and the Halla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puddums314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddums314/gifts).



> constructive critisism is welcome!

He smiled at you from across the room, he couldn’t help it, you were stunning, beautiful even, the way you maneuvered the dance floor flawlessly, effortlessly gliding over the marble like an ethereal being. You looked like you belonged in the winter palace even more so than the empress herself, and you reveled in the attention. You knew he was watching you and made sure you looked your best; thank goodness you went shopping with Vivienne and Josephine for a new dress. The way his eyes roamed over your form like a hungry lion that’s cornered a delicate Halla sent shivers down your spine you willed yourself to suppress. You couldn’t let yourself be weak, no matter how much his gaze sent small blazes of heat shooting through your body, you had to remain calm. You had a mission to accomplish first, protecting the empress.  
However, no matter how much you tried to concentrate his gaze lingered on your lithe form. For a moment you made eye contact with him and paused, breath halting in your lungs as his gaze held yours, creators he was handsome, most humans thought Elves like you were the definition of attractive, you however begged to differ, siting Cullen as a fine example of human beauty. The way he gently rubbed his neck when he was nervous, the way he sighed with pure bliss as he finally caught a break from all the chaos at Skyhold, the way he smiled so sincerely when you flirted with him was priceless, easily the best part of your day was catching up with Cullen and the reports of everything that was going on. He quickly turned to break your gaze a pale pink dusting his cheeks bringing a smile to your lips, he was so cute when he was embarrassed you thought. The shyness however upped ten-fold as a countess tried to push her cleavage against him making him turn beet red from shock and embarrassment rather than genuine pleasure from what he saw. The sight brought a giggle from your lips as you watched him flail and try to get away from the women flocking around him like vultures around a cadaver.  
That sound, from all the way where he was standing he heard it, the sound of your laughter. The sound was music to his ears, the true highlight of the evening really was hearing your voice in any fashion in truth if the other women in the room weren’t so busy trying to get into his pants they would be completely invisible to him, the only person he wanted attention from was you, and it was driving him insane that he couldn’t steal you away for even a moment. Once this mission was over he wasn’t going to hold back, he could already feel the heat building as he watched you dance with the Grand duchess, however she wasn’t even in the same league as you, in fact, in Cullen’s eyes she was a maggot compared to you. He could tell you both were talking about something but couldn’t hear what, seems that’s why she wanted to dance with you, so spies wouldn’t hear what was going on, clever bitch. Cullen never understood the game or cared for it, but even he knew that if one didn’t play well they were dead. What the duchess was up to though eluded him. Too soon however the dance ended, pity, even if the roach next to you was an eyesore he could watch you dance all day and never get bored. One countess asked him about his marital status to which he answered that he was technically unwed, bad move, if anything she only sidled up closer to him until he physically moved her away from himself. You could only watch the scene with amusement as women swooned over Cullen, you couldn’t blame them for wanting him between their sheets.  
You giggled as Cullen turned beet red after a duchess asked what breast sizes he prefers and decided now was the time to offer him some reprieve as you sauntered over. Gaze fixed on your target trying to mirror his predatory gaze from before. Cullen took notice and flushed, since when was she in control? You politely shooed away the other women who quickly stormed off in either annoyance or silent fury. You smiled sweetly at Cullen who rubbed his neck and chuckled nervously as you leaned up to whisper in his ear. “So, commander~ enjoying the party so far~?” you whispered into his ear trying to sound seductive as you nipped his ear lobe playfully causing his breath to hitch and a shiver to go down his spine as he bit his bottom lip. “now that you’re here with me, the evening isn’t terrible~” he commented, sounding way more nervous than before maker, he knew you were beautiful but up close your level should be illegal. He nervously smiled as you pulled away. “how about a dance after the party hm~? You asked with a flutter of your eyelashes causing him to freeze. “I, I’m sorry but I’m not sure, templars never attended parties like this so I never learned how.” he lamented and noticed your face visibly deflate at the news. “oh, I see, suppose not then?” Cullen back pedaled, he never expected the kicked puppy eyes. “don’t get me wrong! Once this Is over and we have time- “you cut him off with a kiss to his cheek and smiled. “later then~.” you said before disappearing back into the crowd.  
It wasn’t until you confronted the grand duchess that he saw you again, and after that he sought you out on the balcony. You stood there, delicately leaning your lithe frame over the balcony. Florianne was dead, the empress and the empire safe and you couldn’t wait to get back to Skyhold. Cullen came out and leaned over the railing with you. “are you alright?” His voice making you shutter against the cold air. “I’m fine, just been a long night is all.” You reassured him with a small smile. Cullen smiled and stood before bowing slightly with his hand outstretched. “may I have this dance, my lady?” he asked with a kind smile. You couldn’t help but return it as you took his hand and followed his lead into an easy slow dance.  
Back at Skyhold things were back to normal, mostly at any rate, you went over to Cullen’s tower to hear the reports only to find him talking to the soldiers, he quickly took notice of you and ushered them out, a blush on his cheeks as he smiled at you. “is something amiss (Y/N)?” he asked as he gently wrapped an arm around your waist, clutching your smaller frame closer to him, huh, it never occurred to him how much smaller you really were. How fragile you seemed against him, an elven mage, a woman, striking fear across all Thedas. His conscious knew this, yet right now, none of those things mattered. All he saw when he looked at you was a woman he cherished more than life itself, someone he wanted to protect for as long as possible, he gently took your smaller more delicate hands, calloused from wielding a staff as you have for so long grazing against the ones on his hands from his sword usage. He never noticed how small your hands were until then. Not that he was complaining. In his eyes you were perfect in every way. He couldn’t help it.  
He backed you up into his desk causing a bottle to fall over and crash onto the floor, you gasped in surprise and looked up, only to see the hungry lion return and shove everything off of the desk and crashing onto the floor, he hoisted you up onto the desk and wedged himself between your legs as you moaned softly, your womanhood soaking through your smallclothes as Cullen smirked and leaned over you. Assaulting your neck with love bites as he opened your shirt and gently stroked over your torso with his broad hands. A callous caught on your nipple bringing a moan from bubbling in your chest causing him to chuckle. “impatient tonight~ aren’t we inquisitor~?” Cullen asked with a chuckle. Already knowing the answer as you started to tug on his armor. “call me inquisitor one more time tonight and I swear I’ll-ah!” Cullen decided to cut you off by licking at one of the pert buds on your breast while tweaking the other between his fingers. “yes mam~ no need to tell me twice~” he said with a smirk and he started to tug at your pants.  
After those were off he took his time worshiping your body, every inch of skin he could see was assaulted by lips, teeth, tongue, hands, no where on your body was safe from his ministrations until he knelt between your legs with a smirk as your legs were hoisted over his shoulders. He gently moved your smallclothes out of the way and licked gently at the glistening folds of his prize making you jerk as he blew air onto the wet patch. “F-Fenhedis vhenan, if you don’t hurry I won’t make it…” you said encouragingly as you opened your legs hoping that he would take the hint and hurry seems he planned on showing you some mercy, key word some. He took his time, slowly shedding his coat, detaching his armor, and leaving his undertunic on as he went back to teasing your body. “C-Cullen, please vhenan, I cant wait~” you said bringing a moan from him, he absolutely adored it when you spoke your mother tongue, it was intoxicating to hear how you wrapped your tongue around the words so fluidly, so easily. He once attempted elven for you but failed miserably. You told him it was fin he couldn’t speak elven, but that he couldn’t be mad if your children picked it up, at the time it was a joke but now? Cullen could see himself settling down with you, starting a family and raising children with you, but only if you wanted to.  
You on the other hand however were fed up with the teasing and whined as he rolled his clothed manhood against you. You quickly switched gears to speaking almost exclusive elven then which seemed to get his blood going as he growled quietly, truth is you could be insulting him, and he wouldn’t know. Nor does he care now as he moved his pants down to free his aching cock. You shivered as he leaned over you, carefully pressing against you and almost slipping inside. With one final breath be kissed you and sunk into your depths pulling a load mon from your lips as he took advantage and deepened the kiss, his tongue mapping out every inch of your wet cavern that it could. You adjusted quickly before moving your hips against him, urging him to move. And move he did, the pace was slow and shallow at first before he quickly found his rhythm. Pulling so many beautiful sounds from you as he kept going, harder, faster, his hands bruising your hips as your arms locked around his neck to keep him close. You couldn’t think, barely cohesive elven mixed with common tongue fell from your lips as Cullen took you, devoured you, it wasn’t long before you were clawing at his back as your climax washed over you like a tidal wave, Cullen following suit after and filling you past full. He gently pulled out and helped you up, embarrassment clear as he blushed and coughed nervously. “err, if you want to I wouldn’t mind if you stayed the night.’ He said before catching himself quickly. “err! Only if you want to I mean! I don’t want to impose-“ “Cullen…” you said catching his attention> “stop talking, I’d love to stay the night with you” you said with a smile as you climbed the ladder up to his room. With a small smile and a sigh, he followed you.  
The next morning, Cullen stirred and heard the loveliest thing, at first he thought he was dreaming until he opened his eyes and looked towards you. There you were dressing yourself and humming the most wonderful song. “what song is that? It’s lovely.” Cullen said with a smile as you looked over with a smile of your own. “old lullaby my mother use to sing to me as a child” you answered nonchalantly. Cullen however pulled you close. “it’s beautiful, like you, sweet maker what have I done to deserve someone as perfect as you are?” he said as he kissed you. you giggled and pressed your forehead against his. “something right apparently~” you teased. Cullen chuckled, “indeed, it seems the lion has fallen in love with the Halla.” He said with a smile. “you huffed softly, no real malice behind it. “what a stupid Halla.” You commented bringing Cullen to chuckle and kiss you. “what a sick masochistic lion~ he added as he kissed you again, for once in his life, his morning was absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zl3CmzQY1So 
> 
> Here’s a link to the lullaby, please give a listen and support the artist lol she does really amazing work


End file.
